Everybody Loves Madge
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabbles y Viñetas independientes en torno a la misma protagonista, dentro y fuera del universo THG. Porque es imposible no amar a Madge Undersee... Viñeta #5: No sabía cómo, ni cuando, pero estaba en deuda con ella, e iba a encontrarla. THG Universe. MadgexGale
1. Mirada MadgexCato

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Hunger Games** **no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble #1**

 **Mirada**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Era todo.

El dinero estaba en el banco y la entrega estaba pactada.

Ella debí irse.

—Levántate.

La chica se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada, pareciendo calmarse al reconocer sus ojos azules tras la máscara de lana.

— ¿Voy a irme ya?— preguntó en un suplicante hilo de voz que estremeció todo su ser.

—Sí— se limitó a responder, escueto, temiendo que alguien notara aquello que desesperadamente intentaba esconder del mundo: preocupación. Preocupación por esa chica.

Era él el encargado de liberarla, así que la subió al coche, maniatada y con los ojos vendados, advirtiéndole cada cinco segundos que no intentara nada estúpido. La llevó a las afueras de la ciudad y se detuvo. Se puso el pasamontañas, cortó sus ataduras y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Ella parpadeó y se talló con una mano, clavando sus enormes ojos azules en él de inmediato, como si intentara descubrir las facciones que la tela escondía.

El sólo desvió el rostro, temiendo a esa mirada que parecía desnudarle el alma.

—Bájate— ordenó, apuntándola con su arma; ella dudó— Eres libre— gruñó de mala gana.

—Gracias— le dijo. Eso lo sorprendió. Él y sus amigos la habían secuestrado, le habían quitado su libertad y la habían metido en una sucia bodega por siete días, ¿y ella le agradecía? Enfrentó su mirada con la suya, y le sorprendió no ver el menor atisbo de odio o rabia en ella; había algo más, algo que no lograba identificar. Nadie nunca lo había mirado de esa forma, y no pudo evitar sentirse como un maldito por eso— ¿Volveré a verte?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, y quiso responderle que no era posible ni correcto. Que una chica como ella no debía mezclarse con alguien tan podrido como él. Sin embargo, una parte suya sabía que decirlo en voz alta era darlo por hecho. Y descubrió que no quería que eso sucediera.

—No es bueno para ti estar cerca mío.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bájate— repitió, a pesar de que sabía que si ella bajaba de ese auto no la volvería a ver, y de saber que no quería que eso ocurriera.

oOo

— ¿Segura de que te sientes bien? Porque podemos regresar a tu casa cuando quieras...

Ella sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, alzando la vista hacia el cielo despejado.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, Katniss. No tengo miedo.

—Está bien que lo tengas. Sólo han pasado dos meses, y no a todo el mundo lo secuestran en la vida...

Madge torció los labios y los habia separado parar reaplicar cuando alguien chocó contra su costado, desestabilizándola ligeramente.

—Oh, lo siento— dijo automáticamente cuando la otra persona la sujetó para evitar que cayera— No estaba viendo por dónde...

—Está bien, fue mi culpa— Madge abrió los ojos, impactada, y alzó la mirada de inmediato.

Esos ojos... Conocía esa mirada.

— ¿Nos conocemos?— preguntó, con la voz estremecida, temblando de forma involuntaria.

El joven parpadeó y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su apuesto rostro.

—No lo creo— contestó, ligeramente divertido; su cabello rubio brillaba bajo el sol, y sus ojos expresaban un sentimiento de familiaridad innegable— Soy Cato.

Madge torció los labios y entornó la mirada, volviendo a posarla sobre esos ojos azules que parecían atravesarle el alma.

Por supuesto que lo conocía.

—Madge— sonrió, extendiendo una mano que él aceptó— Íbamos a tomar un café aquí cerca... ¿Te... gustaría venir?

Cato bajó la vista y se pasó una mano por el mentón, dubitativo.

— ¿Estás segura?— su pregunta expresaba más que una duda; era casi una advertencia disfrazada, una advertencia que no le importó.

Madge sonrió y una vez más buscó sus ojos, diciéndole todo lo que necesitaba saber con esa simple mirada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Qué tal?**

 **No sé qué me dio por empezar a escribir algo como esto.**

 **El personaje de Madge me resulta muy interesante, a pesar de lo poco que sale en los libros y de su muerte tan absurda.**

 **Se tratará de Drabbles o viñetas que relatarán porqué todos aman a la bella hija del alcalde, sin establecer un pairing definido, solo lo que se me ocurra.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Obsesión MarvelxMadge

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Viñeta #2**

 **Obsesión**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Una nueva fotografía adorna la pared, uniéndose a las otras miles que Marvel cuidadosamente ha coleccionado con los años.

En ella, la hermosa protagonista de cada retrato está sentada junto a la ventana de una cafetería, leyendo un libro mientras el sol de la tarde baña su suave y tersa piel, la misma que cientos de veces se ha imaginado tocando. Esa es una de sus favoritas, porque la luz del atardecer hace que el cabello rubio de la chica brille como el oro, así como sus ojos azules, cuyos reflejos los hacen parecer dos gemas atravesadas por sus cálidos rayos. Sí, definitivamente es de sus favoritas, aunque adora a todas las fotografías de su 'álbum' por igual.

De pronto una luz se enciende fuera de su ventana, y Marvel tiene que apagar las de su casa. Ella ya llegó.

Madge Undersee, su vecina, su mayor objeto de deseo, entra a su sala y deja las llaves junto a la puerta; Marvel puede verla gracias a que su balcón está justamente frente al suyo, y las puertas corredizas de vidrio no tienen cortinas.

Madge está sonriendo; parece que habla con alguien por teléfono, pero no importa. Rápido, va por su cámara, fiel compañera en su secreto, y ajusta la lente, llenando la memoria de más y más fotografías hasta que ella cuelga el teléfono y sale de la habitación, volviendo a los pocos minutos, solo cubierta por una toalla anudada.

Marvel la observa ir y venir, vestirse lentamente. No lo ve como algo erótico y sucio, sino como el más puro arte. El cubrir esa piel blanca y delicada cual lienzo con telas de distintos colores y matices es casi como crear una nueva obra de arte cada día.

Madge es una obra de arte, una que quisiera poseer para toda la vida.

Cada rasgo, cada mueca y movimiento que haga le interesa; ha sido así desde que la vio por primera vez, pero no puede acercarse. Madge es como un ángel, tan pura, tan delicada, que teme corromperla con su presencia. Pero ella será suya.

Madge apaga la luz, y entonces se relaja y se permite recrear sus ojos con sus nuevas adquisiciones hasta que el sueño demanda, y una vez más se queda dormido pensando en ella. En lo felices que serán cuando al fin estén juntos.

oOo

Madge llega tarde de nuevo, y Marvel no entiende porqué.

Una vez más pasó por su trabajo y vio que ya se había ido, pero de eso habían pasado más de seis horas ya.

Le preocupa que algo le haya pasado, que no pueda volver a verla. Se llena de terror al pensar que no podrá seguir llenando su pared de 'recuerdos', y entonces ella abre la puerta, y Marvel tiene que esconderse y dejar las prendas que había estado acariciando, cubriéndose tras las penumbras con la esperanza de solo verla, comprobar que llegó a salvo y solo luego regresar a su apartamento.

Pero no está sola.

Un hombre la acompaña. Alto, rubio, bien parecido, con pintas de haber salido de un comercial de Armani o Dior, igual que ella.

Él espera a que Madge cierre la puerta y entonces la ataca con sus fuertes brazos, besándola como si intentara beber de lo más profundo de su alma, así como Marvel tantas veces soñó besarla.

Y ella le responde colocando sus manos en su cuello y dejándose llevar como si fuera una fulana más.

No puede ver eso.

Aprovecha cuando los dos se encierran en el baño y escapa por la escalera de incendios.

oOo

Su nombre es Gloss, y, tal como supuso, es modelo, igual que ella.

Tiene una hermana con dos perros, un deportivo gris, y le gusta sacar fotografías como pasatiempo. Marvel lo ha seguido, lo ha estudiado, y lo odia.

Gloss se interpone entre Madge y él. Gloss quiere arrebatarle a Madge, que es suya. Él la ha visto primero; él la ha amado desde el primer instante.

Solo él puede tener derechos sobre ella.

Pero Gloss no entiende, porque siempre vuelve; come con Madge, ríe con Madge, hace el amor con Madge y se pasa horas mirándola dormir, desnuda, a su lado, mientras acaricia esa piel que Marvel siempre quiso acariciar.

Gloss no entiende que ella le pertenece, o no quiere hacerlo, e insiste en regresar, y ahora trae todas sus cosas en un camión de mudanzas, y besa a Madge en la entrada, y ella se deja como si eso fuera correcto. Y entonces Marvel la odia con la misma intensidad con que la ama. Rompe y raya sus fotografías, golpea las cosas y fantasea con ella llegando a su puerta, declarándole su amor eterno.

Y en ese momento sabe que no puede seguir así.

Tiene que hacer algo al respecto.

oOo

La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, y Marvel se alegra de finalmente poder tener sus manos en libertad otra vez.

Se echa en la pequeña cama y saca aquella fotografía que tanto le gusta de sus pantalones blancos, una de las pocas cosas que los doctores le permitieron conservar del 'afuera'.

"Trastorno obsesivo", dice su pulsera. Marvel la odia.

Como cada noche anota un día más en su libreta y escribe otra carta que más tarde enviará con el correo

Madge no puede estar enojada por siempre, piensa. Después de todo, ella lo ama, y él no la ha olvidado a pesar de que eligió al imbécil de Gloss sobre él.

Solo estaba confundida, y lo sabe. Pero eso no le preocupa.

Marvel sigue amándola, pero nadie más ahí adentro puede saberlo.

¿Obsesión enfermiza? ¡Qué sabrán esos ridículos doctores sobre amor! Los odia, casi tanto como a Gloss, que no fue capaz de morir, ni siquiera después de dos puñaladas. Pero eso tampoco pueden saberlo.

Durante esos años ha aprendido que guardar silencio, asentir y hacer todo lo que le dicen es la única forma de volver a verla, y, a juzgar por lo que le han dicho, eso no tardará mucho.

Gracias a su mejor amiga Glimmer supo que Madge se mudó a una casa en New Hampshire con ese idiota, y que espera un hijo.

Marvel sonríe al recordarlo, porque sabe que una vez que salga del hospital la familia estará completa.

¿Obsesión?

Ellos se equivocan.

Desde el principio, entre Madge y él solo existe el más puro amor.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:  
**_

 **Tan, tan.**

 **Dejo esto por aquí...**

 **No sé porqué, pero se me ocurrió esta idea un tanto psicótica. Personalmente me gustó mucho la idea :D**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


	3. Prisioneros GalexMadge

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Viñeta #3**

 **Prisioneros**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La escucha gemir y se deleita con su bello rostro deformado por el placer que está dándose a sí misma con esos movimientos cadenciosos sobre su cuerpo.

Gale sujeta las suaves caderas con firmeza y se empuja a sí mismo mucho más rápido y profundo. Madge se muerde los labios para no gritar, pero acaba cediendo pronto, igual que siempre, y la habitación termina llenándose de sus sollozos de placer.

Ella lo odia, Gale lo sabe, después de todo fue él quien la reconoció como hija de un alcalde, una simpatizante del Capitolio, condenándola a una vida tras las rejas, pero también fue él mismo quien la salvó de la prisión, aunque para eso ella hubiese tenido que rebajarse a tales extremos, humillándose al convertirse en la amante de un general que años atrás había sobrevivido de las migajas que ella y su familia ocasionalmente le daban.

Con eso en mente le da la vuelta y vuelve a introducirse en ella casi con furia, haciéndola gritar por la sorpresa.

A veces se siente culpable, pero luego recuerda los años de hambruna y las heridas que aún no han sanado; los que se llenaban la barriga mientras él y su familia morían de hambre, los soldados de la paz asesinando inocentes, Katniss despreciando su amor; Madge Undersee, la bella y privilegiada hija del alcalde, pagaba por todos ellos, y tal vez no es lo justo, pero ella está ahí para eso.

Ardido por esos viejos recuerdos empuja aún más fuerte y estalla en aquel cálido interior que sólo él ha tenido el privilegio de conocer, pero ella no se detiene; vuelve a estar arriba y comienza a moverse con fiereza. Sabe que a él le gusta verla llegar y deleitarse en el placer de su rostro, por más humillante que eso sea para ella.

Gale la siente detenerse poco a poco tras el grito de su culminación, luego la ve desempalarse ella misma y tomar su lugar en la cama, hecha un ovillo bajo las sábanas mientras le da la espalda, soportando todo para evitar la prisión, y es en esos momentos cuando Gale se siente tan culpable que quiere hacer algo por ella, tal vez decirle a Katniss que sigue con vida y dejarla ir a casa. Pero no puede.

Está volviéndose egoísta, pero Madge es todo lo que le queda de su hogar, del Distrito 12, y no va a dejarla ir como si nada.

Ella se sobresalta cuando la abraza desde la espalda, y separa ligeramente las piernas cuando lo siento nuevamente erguido, resignada a lo que pasará y no puede evitar.

No mientras quiera seguir siendo libre.

oOo

El Distrito 2 es un buen lugar para criar una familia. O eso cree.

Los días son siempre cálidos, y los inviernos bastante más templados y secos que los del Distrito 12. No es difícil imaginarse llevando a su hijo de la mano de paseo por las viejas minas, en donde crecen las flores más coloridas y perfumadas que ha visto en su vida, en una tarde de primavera.

Se da vuelta sobre la cama y observa a Madge darle la espalda mientras duerme. Sin mucho esfuerzo logra recostarla boca arriba y con sus dedos grandes y callosos recorre la suave curvatura de su vientre, donde su hijo está gestándose.

A veces siente asco de sí mismo por eso, pero sabe que ahora nunca podrá dejarla ir, no mientras lleve a su hijo, al menos. Sabe que le ha arrebatado todo, incluso su libertad, pero no puede retractarse ahora. No cuando sabe que la vida sin ella y el niño que aún no nace no será lo mismo.

Unas lágrimas repletas de culpa y amargura purgan por salir de sus ojos grises, y Gale lucha por impedirlo. Sin embargo, cuando alza la vista y encuentra los ojos de Madge con los suyos no puede evitar que esa culpa y el arrepentimiento lo golpeen más fuerte que antes.

Y Madge lo sabe, o al menos eso quiere creer cuando ella, aún recostada, coloca una mano sobre su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Y Gale quiere creer que con ese gesto le dice que no lo odia, que lo perdona por todo y está dispuesta a empezar desde cero, siendo sólo Gale y Madge, los chicos del Distrito 12 que se tomaban de la mano cada vez que Katniss estaba en peligro en la Arena.

oOo

Los niños juegan y los adultos ríen. Es una ocasión especial para todo el mundo. Las familias comparten la comida, hay música alegre y burbujas de jabón flotando por doquier, entreteniendo a los más pequeños.

No hace mucho que Gale se ha convertido en alcalde, pero no por eso se priva de compartir con los demás como uno más. Nunca le ha gustado quedarse en un pedastal y desde allí ver el mundo.

Así no es él, y esa es una de las pocas cosas que realmente le gustan de su persona.

Sentado sobre una manta, observa a los dos niños jugar sobre una de las compuertas secretas que usaron durante la invasión al Hueso, sin saber lo que eso significa. La guerra ha quedado lejos ya, en la memoria de los ancianos y adultos.

Sus hijos ríen y se toman de las manos para girar bajo una lluvia de burbujas. Son dos niños, uno de cabello rubio y ojos grises como los suyos, y otro de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, idénticos a los de su madre. Los dos juegan alegremente, sin imaginarse la sangrienta batalla que se llevó a cabo sobre ése mismo prado.

Madge se acerca a ellos llevando a otro niño de piernas regordetas de la mano, cuyos cabellos rubios y ojos como el cielo brillan bajo el sol. Él intenta dar dos pasos por su cuenta, pero termina cayendo, y Madge sonríe, arrodillándose a su lado para brindar una tierna caricia al rostro rechoncho y pálido. Al verla Gale no puede evitar sonreír, pero sabe que esa sonrisa siempre esconde un ligero atisbo de tristeza.

Los años pasan y sigue sintiendo que, de alguna forma, ella sigue siendo su prisionera, aquella a la que hace años, en un momento de catarsis, le dio a elegir entre calentar su cama o pudrirse en prisión. Sin embargo, también quiere pensar que ha logrado redimirse de alguna manera al mantenerse a su lado, aunque a veces no puede evitarlo.

Ella tenía su libertad, pero había decidido quedarse a su lado; ya fuera por sus hijos, o porque en realidad ya no tenía a dónde ir, pero allí estaba.

Gale sabe que ahora tiene más felicidad de la que merece, y eso, a veces, le asusta, porque Madge tal vez lo perdonó, tal vez no, pero el caso es que ha decidido compartir el resto de su vida con él. O eso es lo que también quiere creer.

Porque se ha enamorado como un idiota de la hija del alcalde, y ahora sabe que podía vivir sin Katniss, pero nunca sobrevivir sin Madge.

Porque ahora él era tan suyo como ella de él.

Porque, sin darse cuenta, se han vuelto prisioneros el uno del otro.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:  
**_

 **Tan, tan.**

 **Como admirador, me gustaría pensar que Madge en realidad sobrevivió y algo así pasó :D**

 **Creo que me gustaría convertir esta viñeta en un longfic... Ustedes qué creen?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


	4. Instante MadgexGloss

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Viñeta #4**

 **Instante**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había escuchado una vez que no importaba que tanto conociera a alguien, o que tan poco; en la vida de toda persona existía un breve momento, un instante en que sus ojos se posaban en el otro por _primera vez_ , y en ese instante sabía, sin explicación ni razón alguna, que amaría a esa misma persona por el resto de su vida.

Claro que Gloss no creía en esas patrañas del amor eterno, pero si había algo que sí sabía era como seducir a una mujer.

Fueran jóvenes, mayores, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas o calvas, ninguna representaba nunca un problema para él. No en vano Dios (Alá, Buda o quién fuere) le había dado una apariencia tan envidiable, un cuerpo, cabello y piel perfectos, y ojos que parecían brillar más que un par de gemas bajo el sol.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como las seducía era como también las expulsaba de su vida. A sus veintiséis años para él solo se trataba de un juego, sin tomar a nadie en serio, tal vez por un extraño 'desapego emocional' debido a algún trauma del pasado, como la ausencia de su madre, pero, ¿qué más daba? Tenía dinero, juventud, belleza. ¿A quién le importaba el resto cuando no había fémina que se resistiera a eso? ¿Por qué quedarse con una cuando podía tenerlas a todas? Su hermana le diría que solo decía eso porque aún no había encontrado a la correcta, y entonces él se reiría en su cara.

Y allí estaba ahora, esperándola a ella, su hermana Cashmere, la única mujer constante en su vida, en aquella ridícula cafetería con aire intelectual que no combinaba para nada con su traje de Hugo Boss. A veces el sentido del humor de Cashmere a la hora de elegir sus puntos de encuentro le parecía demasiado fastidioso; pero al menos había logrado conseguir el número de dos camareras que lo habían mirado como si se hubiesen ganado la loteria, aunque dudaba que las llamara. Seducir y coquetear era algo tan innato en él que muchas veces sólo lo hacía por el simple gusto de sentirse cotizado.

El reloj marcaba las diez ya, y aún no había rastros de Cashmere.

 _"Diez minutos más y adiós"_ , pensó, hastiado de tanto esperar. Apartó la taza de café de su lugar con algo de reticencia y sacó su teléfono para enviar el noveno mensaje nada amigable a su irresponsable hermana, viéndose interrumpido por un molesto brillo dándole en la cara.

— ¡¿Qué demonios...?!— protestó, frunciendo el ceño con enfado al verse obligado a cerrar los ojos. No obstante, el brillo cesó antes de que pudiera descubrir de dónde había llegado; sin embargo, cuando volvió a intentar escribir lo atacó de nuevo.

Protegiéndose los ojos con una mano, y muy molesto, Gloss alzó la vista y reconoció el molesto brillo que llegaba hasta él desde una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Frunció un poco más el ceño, pero relajó su rostro al ver a la hermosa chica que jugaba distraídamente con un cuchillo mientras mantenía los ojos ocupados en un libro.

Al instante decidió que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, con el cabello rubio como hilos de oro, un cuerpo perfecto enfundado en un sencillo pero lindo vestido de verano de color blanco, y unos ojos que, a pesar de su cabeza gacha, se distinguían como dos zafiros más claros que una mañana despejada. Y algo en su interior se retorció, aún en la distancia, como si miles de cienpiés hubiesen sido liberados en su estómago, pero no permitió que esas sensaciones se incrementaran.

No estaba dispuesto a que una mujer le hiciera sentirse como un idiota, así que se levantó con su mejor aire seductor, se acomodó la ropa y avanzó con paso seguro hacia la mesa de la chica, carraspeando para llamar su atención.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó ella, distraída, sin dejar de leer.

Gloss entonces sintió la boca seca. Era momento de una frase ingeniosa, un halago o un comentario que la hiciera sentirse mojada, deseosa y enamorada; pero, en lugar de todo eso, solo un extraño sonido salió de su garganta:

—Hola— musitó, carraspeando una vez más; y quiso darse un golpe en la cara, pero se contuvo, manteniendo los impulsos agresivos al margen.

La chica alzó la vista y abrió un poco más sus sorprendentes ojos azules, analizándolo por un momento con la mirada.

—Hola— respondió, sonriente, y Gloss casi sintió como le temblaban las rodillas como cuando era un niño pequeño y miedoso— ¿Qué se te...?

—Soy Gloss— añadió atropelladamente, extendiendo una de sus manos con movimientos casi robóticos mientras la interrumpía. La muchacha entonces parpadeó, sin quitar sus ojos de él.

Y por un segundo, una parte de él, aquella insegura y temerosa que hacía rato había olvidado, temió que no fuera a contestar. Pero lo hizo.

—Madge— estrechó su mano, y Gloss se maravilló ante la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina; luego, ella lo soltó tan delicadamente como la había tomado y volvió a mirarlo, haciendo que le sudaran las palmas al no saber qué decir o cómo comportarse.

—Hay luz afuera.

Y de nuevo quiso golpearse por otro comentario tan estúpido, humillante y fuera de lugar.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

—Lo sé— dijo ella, frunciendo sus finas cejas rubias mientras miraba por la ventana, como si analizara el clima— ¿No es sorprendente? Dicen que eso pasa cuando es de día...— rió, no con burla ni desdén; simplemente rió con una risa tan clara como nunca antes había escuchado, como si no le importara lo estúpido o torpe de sus palabras.

Y Gloss la amó desde ese instante.

 **oOo**

* * *

 _ **N** del **A:  
**_

 **Tan, tan**

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


	5. Deuda GalexMadge

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Hunger Games** **no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble #5**

 **Deuda**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El cielo está pintado de un extraño color rosa.

No me gusta el rosa, pero no puedo evitar pensar en _ella_.

Ella amaba el rosa, o eso me pareció escuchar una vez.

—Gale, estamos listos.

Asiento y me levanto, sujetándome de la nave mientras el montacarga se abre. Los festejos aún no terminan, ni nadie sabe cómo seguiremos de aquí en adelante luego de lo que Katniss hizo, pero he obtenido el permiso para regresar a casa, al Distrito 12, y buscarla.

Se lo debo. Le debo mucho más de lo que podré pagarle, porque no supe agradecerle, porque no pude salvarla...

Tenía cerca de cuatro años cuando reparé por primera vez en Madge Undersee, parada tras las faldas de su padre en el escenario el día de la cosecha, mirando tímidamente al público que se erguía delante de sus enormes ojos azules.

Recuerdo haber jalado de la vieja chaqueta de mi padre para llamar su atención y preguntar quién era esa niña tan bonita que acompañaba al alcalde, y también la sonrisa cansada que él me devolvió.

—No debes mirarla, Gale— me dijo, volviendo la vista hacia el discurso de la cosecha.

En ese momento no entendí sus palabras, pero no tardé demasiado en hacerlo. Ella era de la parte adinerada de la ciudad, hija del alcalde, demasiado fuera de mi alcance aún para aspirar ser solo amigos. Fue la primera vez que odié al sistema, seguir las órdenes de lo establecido.

La primera vez que la escuché cantar fue también la primera vez que visité el bosque con mi padre, y la primera que me permitió acompañarlo a repartir las fresas que recogía de la Pradera. Recuerdo la música, suave y delicada, recuerdo haberme asomado a una de las ventanas de su casa y verla, de pie junto a su madre, poniendo letra a la canción que ella tocaba en el piano. Conocía esa canción; era la canción del Bosque. Fue allí cuando Madge alzó la vista y me sonrió, a mí, el hijo de un minero con las ropas remendadas y las uñas sucias. Y yo le sonreí también, incluso me atreví a alzar una mano para saludarla, gesto que ella respondió de inmediato, captando la atención de su madre, que al verme tras el vidrio dejó de tocar y caminó hasta la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

Hoy no la culpo. ¿Qué madre quería que su única hija se juntara con un niño pobre y sucio de la Veta?

—Bien, tú dirás adónde.

Levanto la vista y señalo a través de las ruinas el camino que tantas veces recorrí, a veces con Katniss, muchas veces solo. Ahora ya no queda camino, solo escombros.

Nos movemos; tenemos todo el día para estar aquí, pero quisiera darme prisa y actuar mientras los demás festejan.

Me detengo sobre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la casa del alcalde, el mismo lugar que visité con Katniss hace meses. Antes no me tomé el tiempo para verlo realmente, pero ahora es demasiado extraño estar aquí sin ver las paredes blancas ni escuchar a Madge tocar su piano. Es casi como si no estuviera aquí, como si mi cerebro se negara a aceptar que aquella hermosa chica de vestidos costosos esté probablemente bajo mis pies ahora mismo.

—Es aquí— digo, deteniéndome y señalando el lugar, alejándome un paso.

Los demás asienten y comienzan a movilizar las máquinas. Yo me aparto y espero junto a un árbol, lo único que quedó en pie en el antiguo vecindario de Madge.

Me aparto, doy unas cuantas vueltas por los escombros y espero lo más lejos posible de las máquinas.

— ¿Estás bien?

Thom se me acerca, con su pala al hombro. Realmente es de los pocos amigos que dejaré atrás cuando me vaya para siempre de éste lugar, así que procuro sonreír, aunque no sienta ganas.

—Sí.

—Oí que Katniss regresó. Tal vez podrías...

—Estoy bien— digo de inmediato, tratando de que mi voz no se estremezca. No voy a entrar en detalles con Thom, pero sé muy bien que ella no quiere verme, mucho menos ahora, y yo tampoco tengo el coraje suficiente para buscarla. Pero lo que dice me hace reaccionar. Sé que es temprano, pero de seguro ella también ha visto mi aerodeslizador— Thom, si es posible, preferiría que Katniss no...

—Entiendo— dice, sentándose a mi lado. Espera unos prudentes segundos y al fin hace la pregunta que estaba esperando— ¿Qué buscas en la vieja casa del alcalde?

Lo miro fijamente. Las excavadoras siguen removiendo escombros y los asistentes del Capitolio buscan con sus aparatos tecnológicos los restos que hemos venido a buscar.

—Pagar una deuda— digo con simpleza. Thom lo sabe. La madre de Katniss nos dijo a todos de donde había salido la medicina para aliviar mi dolor tras los azotes que recibí en la plaza tanto tiempo atrás.

—Estaré trabajando por allá. Aún hay muchos cuerpos que recoger— dice después de un rato, levantándose con sus herramientas— Búscame antes de irte.

Asiento y lo veo desplazarse unos cuantos metros a mi derecha, comenzando a remover escombros manualmente. Me gustaría ayudarlo con las máquinas, pero solo tenemos un par de horas antes de regresar, y la ayuda al distrito no debe tardar en llegar.

—Gale— me llama un asistente. Realmente no recuerdo su nombre.

— ¿La encontraron?

—Hay cinco cuerpos. El alcalde y su esposa fueron confirmados, igual que las dos sirvientas registradas, pero el quinto no es el que buscamos.

— ¿Qué?— por instinto me acerco a los cuerpos, teniendo que retroceder ante lo destruido y descompuestos que se encuentran. Es imposible reconocerlos de esta forma, así que le pido al asistente su aparato de reconocimiento y apunto con él al cuerpo que debería ser el Madge, pero no es ella. El aparato me muestra una imagen que reconozco; la conocía, era una chica de la Veta, una de las pocas con el cabello rubio como el de Prim, unos años mayor que yo; también era lavandera como mi madre, y tomaba algunos trabajos que ella no podía tomar. A veces con el alcalde. Me quedo sin habla por unos segundos— ¿Y dónde...está?— pregunto, en un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé. Pero no está aquí. Eso es seguro.

— ¿Creen que haya logrado huir?

—Es posible. Fuiste tú quien evacuó el distrito— me responde, y es cierto. Yo fui quien lideró la evacuación del distrito antes de las bombas, pero no llevaba registro de todos a quienes habíamos salvado. Y en el trece casi nunca convivía con los evacuados; no podía saber si Madge estaba entre ellos, sobre todo si huyó con el resto ocultando su identidad.

— ¿Todo bien?— Thom vuelve a acercarse— ¿Esa es la familia del alcalde?

Lo miro, y no sé porqué razón miento.

—Sí. Y sus dos empleadas.

Thom suspira algo así como _"lástima"_ , y chasquea la lengua.

—Pensé que al menos su hija se salvaría.

— ¿Por qué?

—Cuando evacuamos el distrito la vi correr hacia la valla— suspira otra vez, secándose el sudor de la frente con un trapito— Supongo que al final decidió regresar por sus padres.

Me quedo en silencio, procesando sus palabras un momento. Mi mente empieza a imaginar miles de escenarios posibles de cómo Madge pudo haber salido con vida del distrito sin que nadie notara su presencia, y cómo se había enterado de la evacuación cuando ni yo ni los demás habíamos llegado a avisar de los aerodeslizadores a la ciudad. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que su cuerpo se encontrara en otro lado, en la calle, en la plaza o en los cimientos de algún otro edificio.

Pero, ¿y si de verdad hubiera sido posible? ¿Y si de verdad ella hubiera huido? No creo que usara su nombre real estando en medio de una guerra, pero, si existiera una mínima posibilidad...

—Sí. Eso debió haber pasado— digo, y el asistente me mira, de seguro sin entender porqué sigo mintiendo, pero se queda callado— Creo que es hora de volver.

— ¿No te llevarás los cuerpos?

—No— respondo, porque necesito salir de aquí para poder pensar, así que ordeno recoger todo y me subo al aerodeslizador, no sin antes despedirme de Thom y prometerle mantenernos en contacto, dejándolo con su tarea de seguir recogiendo los cuerpos de los escombros.

La cabeza me da vueltas y no dejo de pensar en Madge, en cómo pudo haber escapado, en cómo pudo haber sobrevivido... Sé que igualmente podría estar muerta, pero mi mente se niega a tomar esa alternativa.

Ahora que he perdido tantas cosas que me importaban, no voy a perderla a ella también.

No sé si sea posible que ella siga con vida, pero si es verdad, si existe siquiera una mínima posibilidad de que así sea, no sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero voy a encontrarla.

Aún estoy en deuda con ella.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Qué tal? Esto va para quien me había pedido más Gadge.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
